Relative navigation is based on the measurement of a relative distance between spacecrafts and orientation information thereof, thereby determining a relative position and attitude information. Space transportation, manned space flight, on-orbit servicing, deep space exploration, and other different space activities all involve the determination, change, and maintenance of the relative position and orientation of the spacecraft, and the success of any deep space exploration tasks are all completed on the basis of the effective navigation and control for a deep space explorer. In the applications such as geophysics and global environment exploration, earth optical imaging, atmospheric occultation detection satellite constellation, space countermeasure, satellite constellation, accompanying flight and formation flight, the space vision navigation technology plays a very important role.
Problems to be solved by the space vision navigation include: 1. detection of spatial position, orientation, and environmental information; 2. analysis, processing, and integration of the information acquired; and 3. motion path planning. An optics-based autonomous navigation mode is a navigation mode in which a spacecraft, relying on an airborne optical navigation device, independently completes a navigation task, without any optical or electrical contact with the outside world. Because of its strong independence, high precision, good real-time performance, and other advantages, the mode becomes a hot spot of the scholars around the world in recent years. The optics-based autonomous navigation mode can reduce the operation complexity, reduce the costs of the tasks, simplify a ground support system of an explorer, and greatly enhance the efficiency of deep space exploration, even in the condition that the communication contact between the explorer and the ground is completely interrupted, the daily functions including orbit determination, orbit maintenance, and attitude control can still be completed, thereby expanding the application potential of an explorer in space. In the process of super-close distance navigation, the optics-based autonomous navigation scheme is mainly adopted, and the optics-based autonomous navigation scheme is mainly divided into monocular vision navigation and binocular vision navigation. However, because of a small field angle, a limited exploration range, the presence of shielding in view, and the like, some information will be lost since it fails to be imaged onto an image plane, and the requirements of the super-close distance autonomous navigation cannot be met.